Learning color
by lelak541
Summary: Join Wally as he moves from Blue Valley to Keystone, finds new friends become Kid Flash, all they to the forming of the team... I suck at summaries...


_**Heyo everyone who happened to stumble across this story. This is my first fanfiction(Well, the first one I dared to upload). Besides that, English is NOT my main language, so feel free to point out any mistakes or stuff that doesn't make sense.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice and DC and blah, blah, blah...**_

Wally is bored... No, not at this moment. Actually, right now he is quite entertained with the new episode of his favourite tv-show. His parents aren't at home, so, there is no screaming. Just peace, quiet and television.

Wally is bored with his life. _"Why?"_ you might ask. That's because he thinks it's monochrome. As a 9-year-old genius in Blue Valley he doesn't have much to do and thanks to his red hair and freckles, that label him as a freak, he doesn't have friends who are his age. Well, except his neighbour, Frances "Francine" Kane or how Wally calls her, Frankie. They do hang out sometimes, but that is mostly when Wally's parents are fighting too loudly or Frankie's mother has enough of her. Their parents aren't abusive or neglecting but Wally's parents always fight and he hates listening to it. When he complains to Frankie he often calls their marriage _„the longest divorce in history"_. Frankie, however, has a great father and brother who love her but her mother is another story. She is pretty strict and gets easily irritated with Frankie since Frankie isn't really good at school and doesn't fit her mother's description of a proper lady. Frankie is more of a tomboy and that's why she often gets bullied by her classmates, except Wally.

When Frankie and Wally hang out they mainly complain about their parents, which turns into joking and then they laugh and start talking about other stuff like school, or Wally helps Frankie with homework, or Frankie _tries_ to teach Wally a sport. It's their routine since the first grade. Even though Wally likes it, sometimes he thinks it's boring and would rather do something else like chemistry. For Wally, science is the only thing that is colourful in his life. He adores watching the different reactions the chemicals do when he mixes them, especially when they do what he _predicted previously_ , meaning he solved the formula correctly. That's why he is already out of the chemicals in the set his aunt Iris gave him and it looks like he won't get a new set anytime soon since his parents won't buy a new one for him, again, and his aunt is too busy to come all the way from Central City. After all, she has a job as a journalist and all her free time she spent with her boyfriend, Barry Allen.

Wally only met Barry when Iris introduced Barry to her brother. They didn't talk that much but Wally did overhear that Barry is a forensic scientist. That was pretty cool but what was cooler was the story of The Flash, Wally's favourite superhero, that Barry told. If it wasn't for the fact that he was stealing Iris from Wally, he would like Barry.

Back to Wally's monochrome life. He does the same every day. He would wake up at 7:00, eat breakfast with his parents who, depends on how the yesterdays fight ended, where either not talking to each other or talk too much with each other. Then he would go to school, deal with bullies, smalltalk with Frankie, go home, do homework, watch television, eat lunch with his mother while his father is at work, talk with Frankie, watch television, again, go to his room after his father came home, trying to fall asleep while his parents fight. He wishes he was a superhero like Flash.

Wally is pretty sure that The Flash never had a boring day or thought that his life was monochrome. Actually, it must have been pretty colourful, running that fast, he must see the world in a blur of different colours. Flash can be anywhere on the world in mere minutes and come be back home before dinner. If Wally would have this power he would run away from everything, school, parents, problems, everything. But The Flash doesn't, he stays in Central to help people. He always has a smile on his face and is nice to everyone. That's why Wally adores him and wishes to be like him. But, sadly, that will never happen.

The end credits roll on the tv screen and right on cue, somebody starts to unlock the front door. Wally sighs, prepared to force a smile on his face and welcome his mother home. But to his surprise, his mother was with his father. And where are they _agreeing_ on something?

„Wally, honey, come to the kitchen! Your dad and I need to talk to you." Wally didn't waste a second, he hurried to the kitchen to find out what's happening. But when he entered the kitchen he stopped. There was his mother sitting at table _smiling_ at his father who had a reassuring smile on his face and a hand on his mother's shoulder.

„Wallace, come, sit down." The serious tone of his father voice made Wally move again. He sat down opposite of his mother and stared at his parents, still too shocked to talk.

„Wally, lately, your father and I started to fight" That got Wally's attention _'Pfft, more like since my_ _ **birth.**_ _'_ He thought but didn't say anything, he just nodded. His father continued for his mother.

„And they started to escalate" _'Wait is this what think it is?'_ Wally just stared at them.

„We think it's time to start a new life."His mother said. _'Yes, it is. They are finally gonna divorce. No more yelling, screaming and…'_

„So we are going to move to Keystone." Wally's father finished.

„Huh?" _'What?'_

„It 's not 'huh', it's 'what', and we are going to move next week. Your father found a nice paid job, and I will start to work as well. The school there is much nicer than here and you will be challenged more." His mother told him.

„Also, it's a half an hour ride to Central, so we can see my sister and her boyfriend whenever we want and they agreed to pick you up from school when I… er… I mean, your mother and I can't." Wally saw the glare his mother sent to his father. Normally this would turn into bickering about proper grammar and then into a fight. But today was not normal and Wally can't say he minds but his parents decided to move… He won't able to see Frankie, and sure the bullies at school are bad but not as bad being the new weird, _red hair,_ science freak.

Wally tried to complain „But.." „No buts! It's our decision and you need to follow it. It's for the best, you will see."

 ** _Three weeks later_**

Wally was sitting on the sidewalk in front of his new school. He was right a new _bigger_ school is worse than his old one. There are more bullies and his stands out thanks to his stupid hair and freckles. Of course, he didn't find any friends, nobody wants to be a friend to the new weird kid and his parents happy 'no fight time' is starting to end since they started to annoy each other more and more every day…

He misses Frankie. When he told her that he was moving she was angry. Not at him but at his parents. On the day he moved she was crying and she even hugged him. That was the tightest hug he ever received but he liked it. He needs one right now. His stomach growled. And food, he seriously needs some food.

He quickly found out that Barry, the guy who needs to pick him up, is _always_ late. Wally has been waiting for more than an hour but there still no sign of Barry.

Twenty minutes later he hears a car and… finally Barry is hear. Wally quickly ran up to the car, opened the door and he almost jumped into the car.

„Sorry about the delay, kiddo. I had… work" Said the blond man.

„You always do."Wally's stomach made a sound again „Do you have something to eat. I'm dying over here."

„Always, kiddo" He gave a burger, wich of course was cold but Wally was hungry to be picky. „How about we go for ice cream afterwards?"

„No, but thank you. I just want to go home." Wally smiled at the older man. Trying to be as polite as possible.

„Yeah, I guess you had a hard day at school." It was obvious that Barry was sad. Wally felt bad since this was already the eighth time that he refused an invitation but he just didn't feel like eating ice cream or sweets or drinking smoothies or anything alone with Barry. It is weird to go anywhere with his aunts boyfriend, who Wally doesn't even know that well… And he is just so tired right now.

 **So yeah… This the first chapter, I'm gonna updated it a soon as possible.**

 **R &R**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
